Back Of My Mind
by ranopano
Summary: "I know they're just jokes, just playful jabs. But, I'm a girl too, y'know?"


"Hey Soul. Would you ever think of me as 'girlfriend material?'"

"No, never. Your breasts are too small."

"You're such an asshole, you know that? Totally uncool."

He looked up at me, then sighed and looked back down at the concrete sidewalk where he sat, his can of cola in front of his figure.

"What about Tsubaki? Do you find her girlfriend material?" I asked, not sparing him a glance as I leaned against the large soda machine.

"Not really."

"Liz?"

"Maybe."

"How about Patty?"

"What the hell is with all of the questions, Maka? Why does it matter?" He looked up at me, an annoyed expression dawning on his features. I turned my head away once more, than kicked myself off of the machine, ready to walk back to the academy.

"I'm curious, that's all. I'm going to head to the academy, see if there are any missions. Do what you want." I'm sure Soul mentioned that he wanted to hang out with Black*Star and Kid. Might as well give him the chance. I heard him grunt, my signal for me to continue walking.

And before I knew it, I was sad.

And poor, poor, Tsubaki would have to be the victim of my ranting when we do our assigned cleaning of the library later today.

But for now, I'll be upset in my head. I'll argue with myself, something I've been doing a lot lately. I can sort of the pros and cons of the situation, and try my hardest to think of a solution so it won't be awkward when dinner rolls up.

"Maka!" I heard a bubbly voice call from behind, and once I turned around I was faced with Patty, whom was holding a giraffe, and Liz, who was giving me a large smile. I smiled back.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked happily, deciding to push my sadness to the back of my head for when I'm alone and have time to think.

"We just got back from a mission and didn't feel like listening to Kid rant about the Kishin's symmetry so we went out for some Deathbucks. We're heading back to the academy now, wanna walk with us?" Liz explained, and I nodded at the question. I placed myself to the right of Patty, and the left of Liz, and we began chatting about our male partners.

"I don't know...Soul just really pushes my buttons sometimes. And he can say things like; "Hey Maka, your chest if so flat" or, "God you're short" without caring. I know they're meant as jokes and playful jabs but I'm still a girl." Liz nodded, and Patty began laughing. Liz looked light she was thinking, then nodded once more, I'm guessing mostly to herself.

"Maybe Soul is in love with you and just doesn't know how to say it?" The eldest twin suggested, a knowing smirk replacing her previous serious expression. I felt my face go hot, and I knew that I was blushing.

"O-Obviously not!" I quickly rejected the thought, crossing my arms and looking away. Liz gave a small chuckle, and Patty continued laughing.

"Want me to snap his neck? It'll have to wait until I'm done with the giraffe, though." Patty asked, twisting the stuffed giraffe's neck until she saw a little piece of cotton stick out. She smirked. "Hehe." The dense teenager gave a victory pose, and I sweat-dropped.

"No, that's alright, Patty." I laughed nervously, inwardly praying for any giraffe that will ever encounter Patty on a mission, or a trip. Oh, right.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach later this week? We can get everyone to go. I asked Tsubaki yesterday and she said yes, so.." I asked, looking down at the stairs as we began to climb up to the academy doors.

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed, dropping the giraffe as her eyes shone with excitement.

"That's a great idea. We should blow some steam. But, is the ocean symmetrical?" Liz joked, and the three of us began laughing. I gave them a wave as I head off to the library, deciding to bring back my previous thoughts.

_'Maybe he just doesn't care?'_

_'No. He's my partner. Of course he cares, and I should show a little trust. But still...'_

Having battles with your own genius mind isn't a very fun thing, mostly because we both have great ideas, mostly because we're both _me. _

I waved to the tall buxom woman with the high-ponytail, who waved back and gave me a gentle and warm smile. Seems like she was with her blue-haired obnoxious partner as well. He turned around to face me once he saw Tsubaki waving.

"HAHA! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WOULD LOVE TO GO THE BEACH! HE CAN SHOW OFF ALL OF HIS AMAZINGNESS AND GOOD LOOKS!" The assassin laughed, jumping onto a table with his hands on his hips. I sighed, placing a palm on my forehead.

"Black*Star get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Tsubaki said in a motherly tone, earning a hardy laugh from the male meister.

"DON'T WORRY, TSUBAKI. I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO SURPASS GOD, I THINK I CAN STAND ON A STUPID TABL-" And with that he was down, blood spurting out like a fountain from the top of his head, as I put back the book I got from the shelf.

"A good Maka-chop should shut you up." I said, content at my personal move. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"Black*Star!" She yelled worriedly, rushing to her partner's side. The assassin, facing the ground, did nothing but give a shaky thumbs-up, showing that he was okay. His laughter was muffled by the ground, and I only pray I get called by Lord Death before he gets back up and starts again. I can't afford to replace anymore blood-stained books.

And once again, my thoughts about Soul were pushed to the far corners of my mind, only to be awakened once I manage to be alone, again.

* * *

**Something dumb I've had on my mind. I guess if people like it i'll continue it, but for now, this was nothing more than an opportunity to rid my mind of this idea. Thanks for reading.**

**-Rana.**


End file.
